word_on_the_streetfandomcom-20200214-history
The lone Reporter
The Lone Reporter is a member of the Randers Press, who solved the mystery behind The Magnus Babis Case which took place in 2015. Not much is known of him, as he is reluctant to tell anyone about his personal information. His investigation always takes center stage. In 2015 he gained national recognition, and received praise from The President, and a large cash prize for solving the murder case, and revealing Black Mamba. Biography Early Life Not much is known about his early life. Growing up in a Christian home, he was subject to much abuse, yet his faith still remains. He studied to become a journalist, and completed his studies in 2014. The Year 2015 After finishing his studies in 2014 he was hired by Randers Film INC. '''where he was sent to report on local news and sent to do other menial tasks. When '''The Magnus Babis Case unfolded in early 2015, he was sent to interview the teachers of Randers HF & VUC but was denied access. After being denied access to the school, Randers Film INC. '''worked tirelessly to think up a plan which would bring light to this story, which was being covered up by local politicians, including '''The People's Communist Party of Randers often abbreviated as CPR. ' Events of Word on The Street: I (''The October incident) Being sent undercover with a small film crew, equipped only with mobile phones, he blended into the crowd at 'Randers HF & VUC ('Referred to as '''The Academy) avoiding capture by asking around for clues on Magnus Babis 'without the camera rolling. After 3 weeks of trying to remain incognito in the school, no leads were coming up. That was until an anonymous caller asked to be interviewed. The caller was revealed to be a friend of '''Magnus Babis '''shed light upon the murder case, and also revealed that a drug operation had its roots deep in the school's administrative board. After arranging a drug trade, the dealer 'Lars '''( a teacher at the academy) was revealed to be an integral part of the entire operation. Upon confronting him, Lars was fast to give up information on his superiors, revealing that his leader was a man named '''Black Mamba. After a showdown with Black Mamba, our reporter was honored for bringing the case to an end, and effectively destroying the drug operation that had been established in the Academy. Events after Word on the Street: I Being honored by The President and being granted the title of "Silvanus" he was offered a job at The Agency. This was Silvanus' first contact with The Agency, he declined stating that: "My job isn't behind some desk in a skyscraper, it's down here, in the mud, boots on the ground with society's weakest." Recieving a large cash sum from The Agency (as a reward for catching Black Mamba) Silvanus spent the rest of 2015 settling down, and eventually marrying to [INFORMATION OMITTED]. Quotes * "It's time to get messy" said before the final confrontation between himself and Black Mamba during the October incident. * "My job isn't behind some desk in a skyscraper, it's down here, in the mud, boots on the ground with society's weakest." said in response to the job offer given to him by The Agency * "This time, it's personal" * "Once all is said and done, I'm no hero. I'm just a guy doing his job, and if I'm a hero for that, then god help us all" Notes and Trivia * The lone Reporter's title, Silvanus, is a reference to the actor Silas who portrays him in the first WoTS movie. * Actor Tom Cruise was considered for the role. * His costume from WoTS 1 was revised in WoTS 2, as Silas did not have access to the jacket used anymore. * Silas' brother was called in to dub over his voice in certain scenes, as Silas had become sick halfway through shooting.